Ice Queen
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: Jack Frost has been missing for five months. Jamie, Cupcake, Sam and Sophie find something is up, and go to the Guardians. Pitch has a new plan; A Nightmare is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Cool winds whipped around the town of Burgess, cutting through the layers of winter clothes the townspeople bundled up in like icy, barbed knives. The adults thought nothing of it, calling it a freak storm; Global Warming affecting the temperatures. But, the children knew otherwise. It was mid-December, and they began to grow uneasy.

"Why hasn't he come?" asked Cupcake, now less blocky at age thirteen, but still holding an unwavering belief in the Guardians of Childhood. "Jack has never been this late before, Jamie." Jamie Bennett looked into the advancing dark storm clouds, the children of the town meeting in his basement. Sophie, only eight, looked up from her picture book.

"He's usually come to play by now." She said. "Maybe it's secret Guardian business."

"Then why bring the storms?" whispered Sam, adjusting his glasses. "The ice on the roads happen, but enough to cover entire highways in inches of the stuff? Something isn't right."

"I know." Said Jamie. "He's not at the pond either. I went looking during the calm spell yesterday, and found something." Jamie brought out a towel, gently unwrapping it. Inside was a thick black claw, rusty brown coated on the shape.

"A claw." Said Sam. "Looks like a wolf claw, but big enough for a bear! Is that…the brown stuff…?" Jamie poured a bit of water on it, and red ran from the tip.

"I think something happened to Jack." Said Jamie. "If I knew whether or not what THIS came from was still around or not, I'd look further, but it's just not safe. Jack wouldn't want us to risk our lives for this."

"But we have to do something!" said Cupcake.

"I know." Said Jamie. "But what?"

"Bunny!" said Sophie.

"We don't know how to contact him, and Easter is too far away." Said Jamie. "Good thought, though."

"What about Tooth or Sandy?" asked Cupcake.

"Sandy, maybe, but we can't reach him." Said Jamie. "Tooth won't be much help. None of us have lost any teeth, and none of Sophie's are loose. North won't come for a few weeks…"

"Then we go to them!" All eyes turned to Sophie.

"Sophie, we don't even know where Tooth Palace or the Warren is, or how to get there!" said Sam. "Sandy I don't even know if he HAS a home, and North is all the way in the North pole! Besides, Santoff Claussen isn't on a map and we have no way of getting there!" Jamie snapped his fingers.

"Yes!" he said, jumping up the stairs. "Wait here! Sophie, come with me!" The little girl followed her older brother up to their rooms, where upon seeing the carved box her brother lifted from his shelf she caught on immediately to his plan and retrieved her own.

"A box?" asked Sam, looking at the boxes.

"Jack gave us these a while ago!" said Jamie. "Said he pinched them from North in case of an emergency." Inside both boxes were two snow globes, swirling colors and shimmering lights swimming through each.

"What are THOSE?" asked Cupcake, holding one.

"Portable portals." Said Jamie. "Remember the big blackout two years ago, and we were all scared Pitch was behind it? He gave them to me and Sophie in case we needed to get to a Guardian fast. All we have to do is tell them where we want to go, and throw them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Cupcake. "Everyone grab your coats, a granola bar and a flashlight and lets go!"

"We have no time to waste." Said Jamie, wrapping up the claw and placing it gently in his backpack. Sophie filled the bag with granola bars and water bottles while Jamie and the older kids got matches, coats and whatever else they thought would be useful, then re-grouped in the basement, dressed for action. Jamie took one orb and placed the boxes in the back pack, then threw it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" asked Jamie.

"Yay!" said Sophie, jumping up and down. "We get to see Bunny again!"

"Lets go." Said Sam. Cupcake nodded, adjusting her bright pink coat.

"Santoff Claussen!" The image of a warm sitting room, elves running about filled the orb and Jamie smashed it against the wall, opening up the swirling portal. With whoop the kids disappeared into the light, and the portal vanished as quickly as it appeared.

With a yell, the kids landed on the stone floor in front of a roaring fire place. A shimmering globe rotated slowly in the center of the room, a stone mural in the floor depicting the five guardians. A red stone with a green garland pattern ran through a black N, a rainbow piece covered in shimmering opal teeth with a black T on the red square's left. Next was a sand stone slab with a black S, followed by a gray stone with spring eggs and flowers with a black B. Finally, a blue stone with silver snow-flakes, much newer than the rest, lay with a black J on the stone. In the center was the moon. Cupcake yelled, a giant yeti dashing towards them, grunting unintelligibly, but it was clear he was about to toss hem out.

"Wait!" Sophie stood up, facing the yeti ad, fearing it would crush the small girl, it stopped, spewing out garbled nonsense that was probably a question. Sophie looked up at the yeti and gulped."We gotta see Mr. North! It's about Jack Frost!" The yeti made more noises and picked up the girl by the back of her jacket. More yeti's came, curious about the commotion. The yeti handed her a prototype butterfly, making er giggle as it flew off. The elves were running around the other children, climbing up their clothes and over-all acting like the disorganized little nuisances they were.

"What all commotion about?" yelled a voice. "Christmas in two weeks! Much work to be done!" The kids turned to see North looking rather unimpressed the stations were deserted. At once he zeroed in on the children, and both joy and confusion took over the old spirit.

"Ah, comrades!" he said. "How you get here? Jack break in again? I tell him he can use front door!"

"No." said Jamie, running to North. "We think something might have happened to Jack." North led them to his study, the children marveling at the Guardian of Wonder's work shop.

"Phil, no!" he said, stopping. "No like. Ponies green with mint cutie mark. Repaint!" Phil the yeti looked at the piles of neon orange ponies and groaned, face planting into the table. Finally they made it to his private work place, ice sculptures of magnificent toys all about, some even flying in the air. With a snap of his fingers all activity stopped, the sculptures putting themselves away and the elves coming in with a plate full of cookies and mugs of hot cocoa.

"So, what make you think Jack in trouble?" asked North, taking a bite of a gingerbread man.

"This." Jamie showed North the claw, and North dropped the cookie.

"Sweet Man in the Moon!" he gasped. "You find this where?"

"By Jack's pond." Said Jamie. North had a grave expression, one rivalling the look they saw as they headed into battle against pitch, them and the others being the only remaining believers in the world and all but Jack weak and barely standing.

"You must stay here." Said North. "You now in grave, grave danger. Jack made good choice giving you portals. Must make note to take pinching portals off his record."

"Jack's on the naughty list?!" North chuckled.

"He hold all time record." He huffed. "Come. Must summon others."

"Wait, when you said we must stay-" bean Cupcake.

"I cannot let you go home." Said North. "Not until this is dealt with. It probably knows you friends of Jack, and when it find out you come to me…We protect you. Guardians will not send you home to die."

"Die?!" said Sam. "Our parents-"

"Be fine." Said North. The children sighed in relief. "Like they cannot see us, they cannot be hurt by them. This claw only make shallow wound. Jack can take care of Shadow beasts. Beast not work alone. Must be a whole pack, but still Jack can fly away. Only option, Pitch must have gotten control of a Shadow pack. He's up to no good again. Must call the Guardians."

"How can Pitch come back?" said Jamie. "You-you beat him! He's gone, banished under the bed! Besides, what would he want with Jack?" North patted his shoulder.

"Thirteen to young to really understand." Said North. "But Jack is much like Pitch. He knows what it's like not to be believed in, and knows Pitch's pain. Pitch is drawn to Jack for connection and power. Jack say Pitch want him to join him. He say 'what go better than cold and dark?'."

"But, he'd never join him!" said Cupcake.

"Not willingly." Said North. "But there are ways Pitch can infect the mind. He do it before. Hitler, Stalin, Bin Laden and more, all his doing. Now, drink cocoa and eat. We need your help." North pulled a lever, and the aurora borealis leapt through the roof, reaching to the far corners of the Earth.

"Hold on Jack." Said Jamie, looking out into the snow. "We're coming."

Meanwhile, Pitch stroked tufts of silvery white hair.

"Soon." He purred, the shadow tendrils locking around the unconscious spirit. "Soon, the world will be ours, my Ice Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit North!" All heads turned as a familiar Aussie accent filled the air, the sound of the doors slamming behind. "Again! Damn lucky you are Easter isn't for a while and I'm ahead you dill! This better be damn impor-why are Jack's little ankle-biters on the couch?" Sophie swiftly attached herself to Aster.

"Bunny!" she exclaimed, looking happily up at the six foot one rabbit.

"Well, you got big ya pesky little ankle-biter." He said, ruffling Sophie's hair. "At least Jack hasn't gotten you calling me kangaroo. Speak of the damn show-pony, where is he? Napping in a snow drift?"

"We'll explain once the others arrive." Said North as a swarm of small humming bird-like fairies and Toothiana descended from the window.

"Hi!" she said brightly, zooming about the children. "Cupcake! Your last tooth was beautiful! So clean and white! Somebody has been brushing and flossing!" Sandy silently drifted in, looking slightly miffed his work had been interrupted.

"Alright, we're waiting on Frostbite." Huffed Aster.

"Actually, this is about Jack." Said North. "Jamie, explain." Jamie rose, the other two joining him.

"Jack hasn't been around Burgess lately." Said Jamie. "I know he has other places to bring winter, but it's not like him not to visit. Then the storms started. The clouds haven't broken for days, and not a flake of snow has dropped that isn't in hail or sleet form."

"Frosty is probably mad about something and stewing somewhere in the woods." Scoffed Aster.

"I checked his pond, and he wasn't there." Said Jamie. "No sign of him. Then, under the tree he usually sleeps in, I found this." He set the claw on the table, and heard Tooth gasp. Sandy had an exclamation mark over his head, and Aster's ears flattened.

"Shadow Beast." Snarled Aster. "Pitch used the damn things to destroy my species. I thought they were wiped out centuries ago!"

"Apparently not." Said North. "We think Pitch has kidnapped Jack."

"Frosty wouldn't stand a chance against a whole pack and Pitch." Said Aster. "The claws are treated. They are black, but NEVER this shiny." Sandy dropped a bit of sand on it, and like poison it spread up his whole arm. Sophie touched it, but only managed to stop the spread. It took all the children and Guardians to remove the shadows, a look of horror on all heir faces.

"He poisoned their claws with fearlings!" gasped Tooth.

"What's a fearlings?" asked Sam.

"A fearling is a dark creature near impossible to kill." Said Aster. "They slowly poison a body until the victim becomes weak and dies. But, Jack is a spirit. He can't die. In us, it weakens our minds and brings out the darkest side of us. If Jack has one of he's going through him, he's in big trouble. Hell, we're in a bloody good state too if Pitch gets Jack to join him." Suddenly the moon began to glow.

"Manny!" said North. "You have something to offer us?" In the center of the stone crest, the moonlight shone on the opal. Shadows began to form, all eyes watching expectantly. First came the image of Jack, barely outlined and bright. Then pitch appeared, six claws lashing out and striking Jack. Slowly the dark color of the other shadows filled the shadow Jack until he fell to the floor and became a black mass like Pitch. The scene changed to blizzards and ice, entire oceans freezing over.

"But how do we FIX it?!" demanded Aster. "We need some help with this one! Hell, I'll take the Groundhog!" Many showed the shadow of a flower being plucked and thrown into a cauldron. Then, a small vial of the concoction was filled. The moon flashed to a fight, and Bunnymund forcing Jack to take the mix, which restored him to the slivery white being in the light.

"Manny being awfully specific." Said North. "Bunny, YOU must cure Jack." Tooth noticed the three human children exchange a knowing look.

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Aster. "I mean, it's not like I WANT Frosty to be Pitch's slave, but why me?"

"Maybe it's something only you can do." Said Jamie. "Jack says the Moon may not make sense, but he knows what he's talking about." Sandy nodded and patted Jamie on the head.

"That's a snow lily." Said North, looking at the flower Manny displayed in the shadow. "They grow on top of peaks to west. Must be fresh or cure." Suddenly a hissing diverted them to the globe, black sand sweeping over the metal. To their horror, tendrils of ice wound about with the sand, creating shimmering darkness that clung to the globe like cold glue. A yeti yelled, jabbing to a computer screen.

"Pitch is active in Antarctica." Said Tooth. Aster swore.

"Fuck!" he hissed. "Of COURSE! Why is it always snow and cold?!"

"And Jack is with him!"

"Too the sleigh!" exclaimed North, grabbing his swords and coat.

"We're coming too!" said Jamie.

"Absolutely n-" began Aster, thumping his foot, only to be stopped by North.

"The more the merrier!" said North. "This not take long. Too early to attack. Keep defensive. Children safe!"

"I'm not getting in that death trap." Said Aster. North grabbed the rabbit and chuckled.

"Tunnels take too long!" he said, half dragging Aster through the halls, the children trailing after. "Where your spirit of adventure. Don't deny it Bunny. EVERYBODY loves the sleigh!" Aster protested, though there was nothing but yetis to grab on to and Aster had NO intention of smelling like yeti any time soon.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jamie, the children going wide eyed at the sleigh. It had been repainted and fixed up since the battle with Pitch five years ago, and moon be damned if it wasn't a sight to behold. The children climbed in, practically bouncing in their seats. Aster dug his nails into the wood as North climbed in, holding a portal.

"Ready Tooth? Sandy?" the floating guardians landed in the sleigh and nodded, Baby Tooth latching on to Sophie's shoulder. "Then lets fly!" With a snap of the reins the reindeer rocketed forward, the children screaming happily as they sped through the ice tunnels, through loop-d-loops and cork screws until finally they shot into the light. Aster looked like he was going to vomit, while everyone else squealed and yelled with glee. North passed the reins to Jamie, and stood with the portal.

"Antarctica!" he tossed the ball and a spotless expanse of white was visible through the swirling cloud. Like a flash of light the sleigh disappeared, traveling to the other side of the world.

But, all merriment failed upon arrival. Above were angry black storm clouds, not yet throwing icy storms but one was definitely brewing. Below, a spiky mass had developed, made of ice and nightmare dust. Suddenly a shot of blue rocket from the earth, hitting the bottom of the sleigh. Ice crept around the wood, dragging down the vehicle as it spun around, the children screaming in terror as Sandy held them in with dream sand. With a thud, they landed, dream sand barely breaking their fall.

"If it isn't the Guardians."Aster bristled at the snobbish voice, turning with his boomerangs at the ready. Pitch stood on a platform of ice, nightmares bristling around him.

"I thought we sent you back to the slimy, mould infested wreck-" began Aster.

"You can't destroy fear, little bunny." Said Pitch. "Or, should I say kangaroo?"

"I'm a BUNNY!" snarled the rabbit. "What have you done with Jack?!" Pitch laughed, making all sick to their stomachs.

"Oh good. You brought some children." He said. "The children that ruined my plans. Though, now that won't be happening. You're missing one of your Guardians, brats. I wonder where he could be?"

"You know EXACTLY where Jack is." Said Tooth, fluttering about, but glaring menacingly at Pitch.

"You mean Jack Frost?" he chuckled. "He's long gone, and will never return. My fearlings made sure of that. Jack Frost is dead."

"You can't kill an immortal." Said North. "And we all know it."

"The Jack Frost YOU knew is dead." Sad Pitch. "But my new and improved Jack Frost is very much alive! Good thing you brought the brats, North. I'm sure my Ice Queen would just LOVE to play with them." Shadows moved towards the children, only to be sliced away by Sandy. Sandy puffed himself up, pictures flashing madly over his head. Baby Tooth zipped up, squeaking angrily and pointing at the tall, lonesome sculpture of ice and black sand.

"Oh, you remember." He said, gripping the small bird. "Where little Jack Frost gave me his staff too save your worthless life. But, he's not going to rescue you this time." The nightmares surged forward, the Guardians forming a protective ring around the children.

"Nightmares?" laughed North, slicing through most in a single blow. "Ha! That's not working again Pitch!"

"Who said I thought they could defeat you?" a howl rang through the air, six dark wolves inching forward. Jamie noticed one was missing a claw and shivered.

"It was you." Said Jamie. "You sent those THINGS-"

"You're nothing but an immature brat." Said Pitch as the Shadow Beasts circled them, their smoke bodies rippling with power though they lacked solid substance. "I merely do not take no for an answer. But I am not totally heartless. Yet, NONE noticed I took what I wanted five months ago, when I did my work."

"We DID notice!" said Cupcake. "No snow in RUSSIA, but Jack isn't predictable. We knew something must be up when the storms started."

"Ah, anger." He sighed. "No being has fury like the Ice Queen."

"And stop calling Frostbite a Queen ya bloody-"

"But it's quite fitting." Said Pitch darkly. "After all, you remember your own dead species old terms, don't you cotton tail?" Aster Froze, realization and rage burning in his eyes.

"You low brow, filthy scum of the Earth!" said Aster. "You wouldn't DARE!"

"I manipulated fate." He sighed. "I found a loop hole. And Jack is infecting it without even realizing it. The young and naïve, so pitiful yet so entertaining. Why do you think he is not fighting? Why have we built this fortress of the cold and dark, if there wasn't something there worth protecting? The only shame is it made my torture of you useless, cotton tail. Pity, but it will be oh so worth it."

"What's he talking about Bunny?" asked Sophie. "What did he do to Jack?"

"You're to young to understand, sprout." He said lowly. "But Guardians are not like humans, both in our lifespan and anatomy. We have a dominant identity, but we still have the other within us. He infected Jack when he did, without torturing him first, because he wants something else, and he manipulated fate to do it."

"You Monster!" snarled Tooth, scarring the crap out of the children as she swung deadly quills at Pitch and the beasts, injuring the animals but not hitting Pitch. Pitch grinned, snapping his fingers. The beasts growled, turning to their trapped prey. Pitch took a deep breath, reveling in the fear radiating from the children.

"A little of your fur was all I needed. No sold substance to nightmares, sadly, and you were the best target." Laughed Pitch. "I had my DNA sample. Now, I only needed a powerful spirit, and little Frosty was the PERFECT choice."

"You have crossed line." Said North, impaling the Shadow Beast in front of him on his left sword. "Line that should NEVER be crossed."

"What?" asked Sam, Cupcake looking up at North for answers as well. Jamie gasped.

"He's not…good Lord!"

"Pitch infect Jack early because…" began North, eyes never leaving the dark, smiling figure. "He's infecting an unborn Pooka kit with a fearling. He's creating a true nightmare with Jack as the incubator and Mother."


	3. Chapter 3

"But Jacks a boy!" sad Sam. "And how did it get in there?!"

"We're not human brat." Said Pitch. "A little magic, a few drops of a potion and my fearling to subdue Frosty and viola! All I have to do is sit back and watch, and when it is over, I will have the first of an army of true nightmares, and I will forever have Jack Frost as my ally and servant. And, as long as his power is under my control, there is nothing you can do to stop me! As long as my fearling resides, he will ALWAYS be under my control!" North grinned, as well as the other four Guardians.

"Then we better hurry up with that antidote." Said North, raising his arm as they backed to the sleigh.

"You will never make it in time to save him." Chuckled Pitch. "You won't be making it home either. Kill-"

"SANTOFF CLAUSSEN SLEIGH RUN!" with a flash of light they were gone, sleigh included. Pitch ground his teeth and called his Shadow Beasts.

"Make sure they never finish that antidote." He snarled. "Or destroy them trying." With a howl the pack ran, heading North to Santoff Claussen. Pitch slipped back inside the ice palace, coming to the cold room where Jack resided.

"Soon we will destroy the guardians." He said, hands on Jack's shoulders. Pitch had made him dress as a proper Queen, though in his current state he didn't mind. The blue, white and silver robes fitting for his element, not to mention the feminine look greatly entertained the nightmare king. "And our little nightmare is going to help."

"Leave…it out…of this…" coughed Jack, panicking. Trapped, he was forced spectator to the abomination taking place inside of him, and powerless to end it. He couldn't remember when Pitch had the opportunity or feeling anything betraying when it happened, but it sickened him to be with the Shadow King's child, and horrified by what it would become.

_Please Aster…save us…_ he cried, arms wrapped around his stomach as the Bogeyman touched the swiftly growing bump that was the growing nightmare.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"An innocent kit!" hissed Aster, punching the wall. "That flea bitten bastard is going to PAY!" Tooth rubbed his ear comfortingly between her thumb and index finger, smiling softly as Sandy, Jamie, North and Sam poured over potions books and curse manuals. Cupcake was trying to explain the situation to Sophie, the elves sitting on the floor with wondrous expressions on their faces as she told the censored version.

"We'll save both of them." Said Tooth. "This must be why YOU must administer the antidote. We'll save Jack and the baby. Think of it Aster! You'll no longer be the only Pooka! Soon there will be a darling little Pooka girl or handsome baby Pooka boy running around! And who knows? It could be twins! You're going to be a Daddy!"

"I'm more worried about how Jack will take it." he sighed. "He didn't ask for this, and we're constantly at each other's throats. How is he going to react when he finds out he's pregnant with my kits?! He'll think I violated him or something! Then we may have to worry about an ice flurry the likes of which the world has never seen! I for one do NOT want to revisit the blizzard of '68."

"You mean when he froze over all of your egg hunts?" asked Sophie.

"Oh, far worse." Shivered Aster. "There were ice storms in Brazil. BRAZIL! And Africa was a skating rink! Blasted show-pony literally froze my tail for a laugh!"

"What did you do anyway?" asked Tooth. "Jack likes pranks, but that was pretty extreme. You had to have done SOMETHING to set him off." Aster snorted.

"Frostbite was harassing me while I was working." He said. "So, I told him to beat it and give a few dogs hypothermia FAR AWAY. When I leave, the world was covered in snow. He is so ANNOYING when he won't stop talking!"

"Wait…" North pulled out another book. "I think I know how to stop Jack, and not hurt kit."

"How?" asked Tooth, zipping over.

"Jack's powers close with emotion." Said North, chuckling. "When mad, blizzards. When happy, pleasant chill. We have to make him mad, and make him mad at Pitch. Then, we no exist to him. We can take him from behind and give him cure, and he take care of Pitch. Two birds, one stone."

"But what makes him mad?" mused Tooth. Sandy had a picture of a crossed out child above his head.

"Idea!" said North, pointing at the picture. "Sandy, good idea! Brilliant!"

"What?" asked Jamie.

"Jack's worst nightmare." Said Aster. "But, that's a low blow. If he's even still in there-"

"We apologize later." Said North. "But you four will come in handy. Jack hate being ignored and alone. You must pretend he does not exist. Will whip him into fury like no other, then we turn it on Pitch. After all, it Pitch's fault he cannot go out and spread snow. Pitch's fault you no longer believe."

"It's too dangerous for the ankle-biters." Said Aster. "Jack could kill them! The last time he got pissed like that he sunk the Titanic! Accidentally, but if he can do that much damage because of Cupid being an ass, imagine what he could do when he truly wants to hurt someone! He could blow the continent sky high, bring about a new ice age! It's too dangerous to get them involved North. If we CAN get him out of it, when he finds out he hurt any children he'll be worse off than he is now! We need a better plan!"

"It's all we have that could work!" said North. "We don't know enough about him to have much else to go on!"

"What about his teeth?" the children deadpanned.

"I think Jack's pearly whites are pretty low on the priority list…" said Cupcake.

"No, I mean his baby teeth!" said Tooth. "I have them."

"His memories?" said North. "Jack's mind taken over!"

"By fear and pain." She said. "You know my job is to bring back the pleasant memories when a child needs them. Maybe it will snap him out of it long enough for Bunny to make him take the antidote!" North stroked his beard.

"Maybe…" he said. "It's crazy enough to work!"

"And plan B?" asked Aster.

"We distract him so you can get to him."

"…I'm not so sure." Said Jamie. "The kit is living off of everything that enters Jack, and Pitch said he controls Jack as long as the fearling exists. If Jack himself was infected, he wouldn't need to control him. Jack would willingly attack. I think Jack WAS infected, but the kit absorbed the fearling like it would the food Jack eats or the water he drinks."

"That's possible." Said Aster. "Good on ya ankle-biter. But, if he's not infected why won't he break free?"

"I have two theories." Said Jamie. "One, Jack knows exactly what is going on, but Pitch did something the threaten the kit if he tried to escape. He's staying to protect it, even though he knows what it will become, because it's still his. My other theory, which I think is far more likely, is Jack knows only that he's having a nightmare, and Pitch will kill it if he leaves, but has no idea it's Bunny's and not Pitch's. That would explain the foul weather, and Pitch would probably love to watch him freak out over it."

"But what could he have done?" said Tooth. "Jack is strong as, if not stronger than him. Anything he can dish out, Jack can return."

"Except the Shadow beasts." Said Sam. "They could defeat him."

"Have you noticed they seemed far more solid closer to the ice palace than the sleigh?" asked Sophie, climbing up Aster's leg and sitting on his lap.

"I know." Said North, looking at the little girl on Bunny's lap with a small, pained smile. "Because Pitch was there. For them to be at full strength, Pitch must be near. Pitch stay close to Jack to keep Beasts strong enough to overpower. A whole pack give us hard time too. More must be in palace." Aster gulped, foot thumping nervously as he muttered something about hating dogs. Tooth shot up, flying about in a nervous tizzy.

"The sooner we get the ingredients for the antidote the better." She said. "The kit will absorb it when Jack drinks it."

"I have the ingredients." Said North. "Fresh snow lily, three cherub feather, magic water and claw of the Shadow Beast."

"We have the claw." Said Jamie.

"I'll go visit Cupid!" said Tooth, zooming off.

"Got the water." Said Aster. "My streams are FULL of it."

"Sandy and I get flower." Said North. "Stay here children. Yetis keep eye on you. Free to use guest rooms."

"We want to help!" said Sophie.

"You four can help by staying put." Said Aster, tapping the ground. "Just 'cause we're rescuing the show-pony don't mean we're not keeping you safe."

"What harm can we do?" said Jamie, wanting to talk with the rabbit. "We can carry the water. It'll be too hard to run through your tunnels with buckets of it, and we can get there and back faster."

"He has point." Said North. "Fred, portal!" a yeti handed him a glass orb while he wrapped presents, and he passed it to Aster.

"Ya got to be-"

"You don't have a choice." Said Tooth. "See you later!" With that the humming-bird like spirit flew off and Aster sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Behave." He said throwing the orb. "Warren!" The children jumped through, and landed feet first in a grassy clearing filled with walking eggs and flowers. While Sophie, Cupcake and Sam marveled at the eggs and rivers of paint and glitter, Jamie tugged on Aster's fur.

"What do ya want ya little ankle-biter?" asked the rabbit, picking up a few hefty buckets.

"I got to tell you something." Said Jamie, tugging him a few feet away from the others.

"And that would be?" said Aster, crouching to Jamie's level. Jamie sighed. Someone had to tell him, and Jack couldn't and wouldn't, so the responsibility fell to him.

"Jack…Jack isn't going to hate having your kit." He said.

"And you know this how?"

"Jack loves you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, how long ago and how much did he pay you?" scoffed Aster.

"It's not a joke!" said Jamie, frowning. "He really does!"

"First off, it's bestiality-"

"You're not a normal rabbit." Said Jamie stubbornly. "Jack really does love you, as crazy as it sounds. It's why he started the blizzard of '68! He was TRYING to get your attention! I know you both are at LEAST three hundred-"

"Much older than that, in my case." Said Aster flatly.

"And that all that fighting is OBVIOUSLY flirting-"

"I am NOT flirting!"

"But after this is over, whether you like it or not you'll be seeing a LOT of each other." Said Jamie. "Jack loves you, even though you're a six foot one bunny with a nasty temper, even though he thinks you hate him, and no matter what you do or say. If you're smart, you won't drive that off. Once he's gone, he'll be gone forever. Think about it, because you are very quickly running out of time to make up your mind." Jamie walked away, carrying four buckets, handing the smallest to Sophie. Aster, though he seemed focus, was reeling. Jamie's words rung through his ears, thoughts strange and serious running trough his head.

_If Jack loves me…how do I feel about him?_

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"North?!" North was being bandaged up by Phil, Sandy patting his friend's arm affectionately, a look of worry on his face.

"The Shadow beasts destroyed all the lilies." Said Tooth, holding pure whit feathers. "Thank moon the claws were not poisoned, but he got hurt pretty badly."

"But, we can't complete the-" North chuckled, and opened his fist. Inside was a bruised, but sill living lily, it's sparkling petals glowing in the light.

"Santa ALWAYS gets the perfect present." He chuckled, handing Aster the flower.

"Good job mate." Said Aster, holding the flower with one paw while patting the old man's head. North passed out, Sandy sprinkling dream sand on his head.

"How do we make the potion?" asked Aster, turning to Tooth. Tooth pointed at the instructions in the book.

"It takes three full months to brew." Said Tooth. The children went slack jawed. "It doesn't leave much of a window where we can stop Pitch and save the kit…" Sam laughed dryly, nails clicking against the table.

"The little parasite could come any time in that month!" he said. "It would take a miracle-"

"Well, it's what we got!" said Aster. "Besides, we have two lucky rabbits feet on the fastest thing alive. We'll make it in time." Jamie grinned, finding Aster's determination a hopeful sign. Suddenly a cold wind blew through the room, tossing the children back into the wall. The yetis struggled to push the door back closed, when the air knocked over a shelf, directly over Aster.

"Bunny!" shrieked Sophie as a book clocked Aster in the head, the shelf itself landing on his hind leg.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

Aster woke to a cold lump curled up against his chest and stomach. Looking down, he saw a patch of snowy white hair, cold, bare arms and a familiar, but slightly chubby, form covered by the blanket.

"Jack?!" The frost spirit looked up, blinking sleepily.

"Morning Kangaroo." He yawned, cuddling back up to his chest, eyes still locked on him. Aster was about to say something when he heard squeaks, and felt something squirm between them. A snow white bunny popped up, her blue eyes and frosted fur sparkling in the early morning light.

"Dada!" she squealed, hopping clumsily onto Aster, who was now sitting up. She was cold, so cold, but he found he didn't mind it as she hopped on his lap, ears strait up in excitement. She stopped, looked at him very seriously, and squeaked; "Breakfast! Up! Up! Up!"

"Guess she learned who cooks in this house." Snickered Jack, rolling on his back. Aster found his stomach was distended, and felt his ears droop.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, but no longer was it him. It was a nightmarish version of Jack, yellow eyes glowing maliciously. The kit squealed, her fur turning dark black, eyes blood red and teeth warping to fangs.

"Dada!" she shrieked, the darkness absorbing both her and Jack, leaving him in a cold, dark room.

"Their mine." Cackled pitch, large yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"JACK!" Aster woke with a start, his own yell waking him. The room was dark, the only light coming from the window as Manny shone on. Sandy peeked in, dream sand making pictures over his head.

"Yeah." Said Bunny, slumping back. "Nightmare." His leg, though it would heal within the week, was broken, and resting on a pillow. Next to him a patch of blond hair stirred, snuggled into his fur. Sophie was dreaming peacefully, golden sands drifting over her little head. Sandy made the picture of Sophie and a ball and chain gripping Aster.

"Wouldn't leave, huh?" Sandy nodded. "She's a loving little sheila, that's for sure." Again, Sandy nodded. Looking at the little girl, Aster was brought back to the dream before it went dark, Jack happily cuddling him in bed, a beautiful baby girl calling him Dada, possibly another kit on the way. His chest felt warm, heart thumping. He couldn't deny he liked the idea.

"How long have I been out?" Four suns and three moons popped up above Sandy's head. "Four days?!" Sandy make a check mark over his head, portraying Pitch hadn't come back, nor the Shadow Beasts. Finally he made a picture of himself, Jack, and two or three baby Pookas hopping about, a question mark above his head.

"A family with Frostbite." Said Aster. "That's an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack curled up in a ball, his back and hips hurting. Pitch had, though uncharacteristic of the villain, reassured him there was no way the ripping spasms were the real deal, and instead left him to work through the discomfort. Yet, as predicted, the pain passed, and it wasn't long before Jack could focus on the shadows wrapped around his body like a vice, sharp ends poised at his stomach if he dared leave the room without permission. Pitch had his staff, rendering him useless to fight, and in his larger state he wasn't flexible or fast enough to outpace him anyway. He, though it both shocked and disgusted him, was willing to let the baby die knowing what it was. Though, a much larger part was disgusted with the dark thoughts. He was a guardian. He was meant to protect children. Yet, this THING was what he was supposed to protect the children from. He could only pray to the Man in the Moon that despite the fearling tainting the soon to be born infant, he could keep it from becoming a monster.

"I told you." Said Pitch, making Jack jump a bit. "Be proud, Frost. You'll be bringing the key to my victory into the world soon."

"Go to Hell." Hissed Jack, feeling anger bubble within.

"Hell spat me back out." Growled Pitch, trailing a needle sharp nail down the side of Jack's face. "Won't you give in? Join me. What better match for the King of Shadows than the Ice Queen?"

"I'd sooner die." Said Jack, pulling away. "The Guardians will beat you Pitch. They have ALWAYS kicked your ass, and they will again."

"Not even they can defeat a true nightmare." The talon trailed down over Jack's stretched stomach, and a pale hand smacked it away.

"Don't you DARE touch it!" Even Pitch seemed a little scared of the tone in Jack's voice, like venom laced with the coldest ice. Though, it didn't last long, the Shadow Beasts creeping in.

"We'll see about your pathetic Guardians." Chuckled Pitch. "Unless, of course, they don't care. Why, I bet they're GLAD you're gone. So very happy their dead weight is finally out of the picture. And the rabbit, he'll never have to see snow on Easter again. It's not as if your precious rabbit cares about you. You're nothing but the bane of his existence! He's happy your gone!" Jack was about to retort when a Shadow beast howled, Pitch's twisted smile falling into a frown. Suddenly the pain jumped again, making Jack yell in pain, the shadows writhing angrily.

"I'd say stay put, but you don't have a choice, do you?" said Pitch, smiling darkly as he left to deal with the beast. Jack laid back, grinding his teeth in a pathetic attempt to kill the searing agony. Pitch's words ran through his mind, causing tears to fall down his pale cheeks, turning to small hail stones. Shivering, he forced himself to close his eyes, willing himself to sleep to escape the pain.

"Done." Said North, pouring the greatly reduced potion into a crystalline small bottle. Jamie secured the cork and gulped. This would be their only chance, and the enormity of the situation was not lost on them. Aster had a grave expression as he secured the vial to his belt in a small protective case. The Guardians were all at the ready, armed with the extent of their armories, even Tooth's mini-fairies recruited for the mission. Sophie clung to Aster, though this time to the tribal wrappings covering his legs and arms, a grass green winter cloak secured to his shoulders with a small egg clasp and lined with fake fur. He had on leather armor, metal being to dangerous in the cold to everyone but Jack, and even then they had no idea if the higher temperature of the kit would make it harm him too. The storms had been non-stop, growing worse by the week until the clouds were black as ink, the sun all but blotted out and sending the world into darkness.

"We have one shot." Said Tooth. "No matter what, make sure Aster gets to Jack." Sandy nodded, a check mark above his head.

"Pitch can't hurt us." Said Jamie. "He couldn't last time."

"But Shadow Beast can." Said North. "No. Stay with Yeti. To dangerous for children. Be ready when Aster come back with Jack. You take care of Jack. Aster bring to you, then come back. Keep him safe with yeti, and don't let Pitch in."

"Yes sir." Said Sam, saluting while Sophie hugged Aster tighter.

"Ready mate?" said Aster, pulling up the hood of his cloak.

"You need ask?" chuckled North, opening a portal to Antarctica. The children watched as the Guardians vanished, the yetis preparing for any and all outcomes, massive cannons and weapons at the ready, as well as some celebratory vodka and hot cocoa (Iced coffee was ready for Jack, de-caffe of course). In the air was the unspoken plan, if the Guardians failed to stop the nightmare; the plan Aster, the hard ass, tough warrior, had actually had to take a moment to digest. A small coffin, about the right size for an infant was ready with an enchanted knife, ready to kill the nightmare before it's immortal genes kicked in.

"It's the only way if we can't save the kit." Said Cupcake, seeing Jamie's eyes rest on the small coffin.

"I know." Said Jamie. "And I know it was a tough decision for Bunny to make, but it's going to kill Jack." Cupcake gave him a tight hug.

"But he'll understand if it must be done." Said Cupcake. "One life for the world's. It won't make it easier, but we don't need to worry about it. Bunny will give Jack the antidote, and everything will be fine. Then we'll celebrate and in a while we can all play with the little kit when Jack comes to town."

"I hope your right." Said Jamie, Sophie playing with Phil and some stuffed animals North had began preparing for the kit. "But, I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

Jack woke to loud bangs from the lower floor. The pain had intensified, a ripping spasm making him scream into his pillow. Pitch's voice boomed from below, the enraged yells filling Jack with terror. The Shadow beasts were growling at the door, the sound of heavy foot-steps filling the air. The door shook, something big hitting it with a loud bang. Jack forced himself to sit up, fear filling his mind, making the shadow ropes binding him darken. Then he heard a familiar battle cry, the sound of a thousand wings beating as another loud bang filled the air.

"Tooth?" Suddenly the ice door blew off his hinges, knocking the Shadow Beasts against the wall with skull-crushing force, colored smoke filling the air.

"Found ya you bloody show-pony." Aster, hopped in, boomerangs drawn as the two Shadow beasts rose, fur bristling. They charged, and Aster jumped, flinging his boomerangs at their necks. Their heads fell to the floor, the entire beast disappearing in a puff of smoke. Aster landed deftly on his feet, turning to check for any advancing enemies, seeing the coast was clear, he turned his attention to Jack. He pulled out a knife, and thrust his hand down. Jack flinched, the shadow ropes dissipating like smoke.

"A-Aster-" Aster shoved a bottle too his mouth, dumping a purple liquid in his mouth.

"Swallow." He commanded. Jack complied, and felt his body warm.

"What was that?" coughed Jack as Aster attempted to pull him from bed.

"Antidote." He said. "It'll erase the fearling in the kit. No little nightmares running about, not on my watch. Be a damn foul embarrassment, the first Pooka born in centuries and it's an evil little-"

"Pooka?" Aster picked up Jack, surprised at how light he was, yet at the same time heavy.

"Your having my little ankle-biter Frosty." He said, about to pull out a portal. Suddenly Jack screamed, curling up against Aster.

"But-Ah! How is that-SHIT!" Aster dropped the portal, cracking it open. Not having a destination, the orb merely disappeared in a puff of yellow smoke.

"What the Hell is-"

"DAMN IT PITCH!" yelled Jack. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

"Oi, Snowflake!" said Aster. "What the Hell?!"

"Baby-ah! OUT!" he yelled, shivering. "It wants out NOW!" Aster froze.

"The kit…" Jack screamed again, making Aster jump. "Shit! Shit, shit SHIT! What did North-" He heard more Shadow beasts howl, swiftly approaching.

"Sorry about this Snowflake." Said Aster, jumping out the window after cracking open the ice block holding his staff and grabbing it. Jack screamed in horror and pain, grabbing at his stake to break the fall. They hovered a foot above the ground for a moment before he let them down, the pain from his contractions breaking his concentration. Aster's mind was reeling. North had said himself the portals would NOT be safe for Jack or the kit if he was in labor, the positioning of the kit horribly wrong as it Jack's body expelled it for travel. Jack might kill him for this later, but he had to find somewhere out of fire for the kit to be born, right now and right in the middle of Antarctica. Aster dashed forward, seeing a half hidden cave not to far off. He practically flew over the snow, the winds covering his tracks as he went. Ripping off his cloak, he laid it down on the ground and set Jack down on it. He ripped off part of Jack's gown and stuffed it under his head, another ragged piece ready to wrap the kit in.

"Relax Snowflake." Said Aster, trying not to show how freaked out he was, Jack in a bad enough state as it was. "Soon, okay? Just hold on, breath, and do what feels right."

"Leggings!" Aster looked at him dumbly, before he realized he was talking about the black garments covering his legs.

"Oh!" He pulled off the boots and leggings, and flattened his ears.

"Okay, you can push." He said, bracing one of Jack's foot on his shoulder. Jack let out another blood curdling scream, gasping for air. Aster rubbed Jack's stomach, remembering how it soothed his sister during her first kitting. Jack relaxed a bit, but with every contraction he still yelled. Aster sighed. This was going to be the longest half hour of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie jumped as a glow appeared in the control room, the yetis and children jumping, even the elves paying attention. Aster hopped through, Jack, wrapped in a bloody cloak, cradled gently in his arms, dead to he world.

"What happened?!" asked Cupcake, horrified at the silvery blue blood that could only have come from Jack Frost.

"Little sheila decided it was an EXCELLENT time to arrive during a rescue." Said Aster, setting Jack down on the soft couch, a small bundle of blue fabric secure in his arms. Soft white rabbit ears poked out, the Pooka kit sucking on her little paw while she napped. She was a little small, as expected from a pre-mature baby, but looked healthy, little pink nose twitching at the change of temperature. Her fur was lightly frosted, like her Mother, and she was icy cold but at the same time warm. The yetis picked up the children and moved them out of the way while they examined Jack and the snow white baby Pooka, talking urgently in their own language. Soon they lifted them both, Yetis wearing infirmary bands rushing off with them. Aster shoved Jack's staff to Jamie and tossed a portal.

"I'll be back." He growled. "With Pitch's grubby little head on a silver platter." The children stared after Aster a moment, before running off after the yetis. As they entered the infirmary, the yetis were placing Jack down in bed, another pair examining the now awake kit and washing away any amniotic fluid still present. Sophie climbed up on a chair, smiling at the kit. The baby grinned at her, big blue eyes shimmering while it kicked up at her hands, stretching her little white legs and gurgling. Once the Yetis had deemed her healthy they set her in a low crib, the children crowding.

"She's so cute!" said Cupcake, stroking her soft, cool fur. The kit squeaked, grabbing her finger and squeezing it in her paw. "I guess your premonition was wrong, huh? Even the storm clouds are clearing!" Suddenly there was a commotion from outside. The children, save for Sophie, who was holding a bottle for the baby, rushed out, Yeti's panicking.

"Pitch is moving!" said Sam. Jamie followed the dots, seeing a red, green and blue in hot pursuit, the dots headed to a spot in the US.

"He's going to Burgess!" he said. "He thinks that's where Aster dropped Jack!"

"What do we do?!"

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Get yer mangy arse back here Pitch!" roared Aster, dashing after Pitch as he fled North. Tooth was racing after him, rage obvious in her usually happy features. North was trailing in the sleigh, unable to keep up with Tooth, Sandy lashing out with sand whips. Yet, Pitch managed to evade their attacks, and headed towards Burgess, getting some good hits on the Guardians. Aster's broken leg stung horribly with each step, gashes in his fur stretching painfully, but a form of adrenaline had taken over, his primal instincts DEMANDING he eliminate the threat to his kit, and come Hell or high water he was going to do the impossible; Kill an immortal, or at least make it so he would not soon forget you do NOT mess with the Easter Bunny, the Pooka race, or Jack Frost for fear of disembodiment at the paws of a pissed, six foot one bunny with deadly aim and claws. Pitch was going down, and going down for good.

"This not good!" said North, grabbing Bunny from the ground. "When he sees Jack not there, humans in danger and he go to Santoff Claussen!" This only added fuel to Aster's rage.

"Damn it, put me down North!" he growled, fie in his green eyes. "That fucker is going DOWN!"

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

Jack woke to the sound of alarms in the control room. Forgetting where he was, he shot up, panicking at the Christmassy décor and hospital equipment. His mind slowly caught up, seeing the lack of weight around his middle and annoying elves running about. His eyes found a small crib next to the bed, and the breath caught in his throat. Small distressed squeaks came from the crib, a pure white baby Pooka squirming under a thin pink blanket. Jack got up on shaky legs and looked into the crib. Teary blue eyes looked up at him, the loud noises having scared her. Gently Jack picked her up, holding her against his chest while she cried. Soon she calmed down, snuggled securely against her Mother, face buried in his shoulder. The alarms kept blaring, rising in volume. The baby started sobbing if separated from him with the noise, so Jack held her with one arm and steadied himself with his staff in the other. He realized he was still wearing the ripped gown, split up the sides by Aster to make a blanket for the baby and a pillow for him hours before. Thankfully Aster had put the leggings back on, or else he'd be showing much more skin than he'd be comfortable with. As he entered the control room, Phil shut off the alarms, yetis panicking over the monitors. Jack saw four children among them, and felt a wave of relief and shock.

"Jamie?!" Jamie turned to the Frost spirit, surprise and relief washing over him.

"Jack!" Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, the other three following suit.

"What's going on?" demanded Jack, the lights on the globe flashing red over a familiar northern state.

"Pitch is attacking Burgess." Said Cupcake, shaking. Jack looked in horror as images of fires breaking out over the town, shadows and beasts running through cracks and alleys, the Guardians trying to subdue Pitch and his demons; though not failing, they were definitely not succeeding.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Sam, panicking while Jamie covered Sophie's eyes. "When he finds out you're not there…"

"He's after her." Said Jack, looking at the snow white Pooka. Suddenly an idea struck him. "He's after her…"

"Jack…" Jamie knew that tone, and knew it well. Jack Frost had an idea, and it was almost never a good one. Jack was looking at the baby and back to the screens, obviously working out the fine details. "Jack, I seriously hope you're not actually thinking about-" Jack's head snapped up, a wide, mischievous grin plastered on his face. He handed Jamie the kit and dragged Phil into the workshop.

"So, Pitch wants a nightmare?" he said, picking up furry white cloth and scissors. "Well, lets give him one."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

"Damn it!" hissed Aster, a Shadow Beast clawing down his right side. It wasn't deep, but it stung to holy Hell. "Much more and we'll be done mate." Tooth was pressed to his back, her wings ripped by the beast's teeth.

"Immortals can't die!" roared North.

"But we can be beaten down!" said Tooth, firing quills with lethal accuracy.

"We hold him off as long as we can." Said Aster. "And pray to Manny the yetis keep Snowflake and the ankle-biters safe."

"Where are you hiding him?" growled Pitch, sending another wave of shadows and nightmares their way. Suddenly a barbed snowball hit the Shadow King, ripping open his cheek as it passed. Black blood oozed out, Pitch's eyes narrowing in rage.

"Hey Bogey!" yelled Jack, perched on a thick tree branch, holding a pink bundle with white fur. Aster's eyes widened. "This what you want?!" All four guardians went pale seeing the pink bundle and snow white ears.

"No Fucking-" began Aster, eyes wide, blood running cold.

"Give it to me!" growled Pitch. Jack jumped, taking to the air.

"Got to catch me first!" he yelled, careening off into the woods. Pitch growled, and sent his entire shadow army after Jack.

"I'm going to kill him." Said Aster, chasing after him despite North trying to hold him back.

"Does he mean Jack or Pitch?" said Tooth, racing after with North and Sandy.

"Both." Said North, running as fast as he could with his wide girth.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG_

Jack hit the rock with a thud, his arm breaking with a sickening crunch. His body was about to give out, but he watched Pitch through one eye, urging him out further onto the pond. The stuffed replica of his daughter was still cradled to his chest, the frost spirit laying it on thick to convince Pitch the toy really was his baby girl.

_Come on…just a few more steps…_

"Give me the brat." Hissed Pitch, stepping dead center onto the ice. Jack rose, and charged. Laughing, Pitch grabbed the blanket and flung Jack into a tree, actually knocking over the thick oak.

"Pitch!" Jack turned, wide eyed as Aster cannoned out of the trees, eyes blazing with blood lust. Jack felt his pulse rise.

_NO!_ Pitch nailed the injured rabbit, sending him flying into a snow drift hiding a pile of small rocks. Pitch ripped the pink blanket off the stuffed animal , cackling, until he saw the entire 'baby'.

"A toy?!" Asker rose from the pile, looking bewildered as well. Pitch turned to where Jack had been, but found the spot empty. Suddenly ice spikes pinned Pitch to the ice, cracking it in several spots, Jack free-falling into the Shadow King with speed that even rivaled Aster. With a sickening crunch and an enraged battle cry, Jack ran his staff through Pitch's shoulder, elbow breaking as he crushed half of Pitch's rib-cage.

"You can't win." Coughed Pitch, black blood bubbling up from his mouth. "I'll always come back. You'll never get rid of me."

"Which is why I'm trapping you." Said Jack, not daring look at Aster as he rose his staff, throwing it to shore. The ice immediately began to melt and crack, thinning drastically. "No better jailer of dark than cold."

"Jack, get off the ice!" yelled Aster. Jack looked at him, silvery blue blood rolling down his pale skin, blue eyes shiny with tears.

"Name her something pretty." Said Jack, plummeting into the water with Pitch. Aster hopped onto the thinning ice, dashing to the center and diving in the ice cold water. It was dark as night, but he could make out the form of the sinking spirit easily in the dark. Determinedly he swam down, pressure building as he neared the bottom. Reaching out, he took hold of dark blue fabric and pulled, his body beginning to go numb. He refused to let his leaden limbs stop, swimming for the surface and sweet, sweet life. With a gasp akin to a roar, he drew in a deep breath of air as he broke the surface, dragging Jack with him. The ice, as if sensing Jack's presence, was already thickening, Sandy holding Jack's staff as he searched the water. Waving the staff, he signalled the others as Aster pulled Jack onto the ice, holding him in the recovery position against his chest. He was cold, too cold even for Jack, and Aster prayed his abnormally high body heat would even revive a small part of the spirit.

"To much." Said North, the staff now resting in Jack's hand thickening the ice to a few feet. "Jack hurt bad." North pulled off his parka and carefully wrapped Jack in it, trying to dry and warm him a bit.

"A toy…" said Tooth, picking up the stuffed bunny. "He lured him away from us."

"Where's the real one?!" demanded Aster, worry pinching his heart.

"Probably still in Santoff Claussen." Said Tooth, Sandy gently lifting Jack with dream sand as not to upset his wounds. Aster felt heavy darkness close in on his mind, Tooth looking at him worriedly.

"Bunny?!"

**Bunny?!**_** ASTER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Aster woke to the sound of North's bustling workshop, feeling pleasantly warm. Blinking, he stared at the fire place, realizing that for some reason he was swathed in blankets and quilts, laying like a cat in front of the hearth on a moved mattress.

"Bloody Hell…" he groaned, head throbbing. "God damn it North, did you spike the bloody eggnog again?!" Suddenly he was pressed into the mattress, Tooth hugging him tightly while babbling about Manny knows what.

"Ah! Slow down ya blighter!" he groaned, rubbing his temples. "What're ya going on about? I swear to Manny if it's about Jack's Teeth again…"

"Thank Manny you're awake!" exclaimed Tooth, slowing down a bit to accommodate the rabbit, but not much. "And Jacks Teeth are still amazing, but you've been asleep for days and the little snow bunny is looking for her Mama and Jack's still out and North is worried because he should be up by now-"

"Tooth!" said Aster. "One at a time. What about Jack and a snow bunny?"

"Three days ago we fought Pitch and rescued Jack." Said Tooth. "Remember? And Jack had the baby, which wasn't a nightmare thanks to the antidote, but came to fight Pitch and tricked him with a decoy baby Phil made, but we didn't know it was a decoy. The yetis and North have been taking care of her, but Jack still isn't waking up and the kids went home and thank Manny you woke up!" The events of the fateful day finally caught up with Aster, and he nearly threw off Tooth as he jumped up. Her wings, now healed thanks to the amazing healing speed of the spirits, were good as new like Aster's leg and other injuries so she merely shot up and hovered, flying after Aster but unable to keep pace.

North jumped a bit as Aster all but kicked in the bedroom door, nearly tearing an IV tube in half.

"SHHHH!" he scolded. "Kit sleeping, and Jack need rest!" Jack lay in his bed at Santoff Claussen, though wearing more blankets than his usual sheet. So far his body temperature had come out of the red zone, a colored chart at the foot of the bed displaying that much, but it was still far too cold for the boy. His chest rose and fell peacefully, his ripped robes replaced with a new dark and light blue hoody and warmer pajama pants. Hell, he even wore socks, the thermostat more to the warmth bunny liked for a cool spring morning than Jack's preferred maximum of plus five.

"Tooth said he hasn't woken up." Said Aster, pulling the blankets higher.

"His body temperature does not rise easily, but we make progress." Said North. "Too cold for even him in pond, but Pitch be locked up for long time. Pond good prison, but dark. He spend long enough down there and shadows counteract cold. He be back, but not for long time. Long enough for kit to grow big and strong." Aster looked at the white crib, the snow white bunny sleeping peacefully with her paw in her mouth. Aster smiled, ruffling her snowy fur and dislodging delicate snowflakes. North smiled at Aster, the bunny not seeing his old friend's grin.

"She need name." said North. Aster looked down at the sleeping kit, watching as her free paw gently squeezed his. Aster didn't have to think long, the perfect name making itself known like Jack on a snow day. He gently picked up the little girl and cradled her gently in his arms, looking at her big blue eyes as she woke a bit from the movement.

"Joy." Said Aster. North nodded, taking out a slip of paper the yetis had written up but not filled out as the child's birth certificate.

"Joy. Joy both hope and fun." Said North. "Meaningful name. Little Joy Bunnymund." Joy snuggled into her Father's fur, her cool body making his skin tingle with chill yet warming at the same time. North left to file the certificate, and announce the long-overdue naming of the child. Then a thought struck Aster.

"North, Frosty and I ain't mated." He said as the big spirit opened the door. "Shouldn't her name be Joy Frost?" North held up the certificate.

"Jack say give her your name before he fall asleep." Said North, grinning as he left the small family alone. Aster, still holding the kit, sat on Jack's bedside and ran his paw through his snowy hair.

"Oi Snowflake." Said Aster quietly. "Wake up soon, got it? The little ankle-biter needs her Father _and_ Mother." Aster blinked, noticing a familiar scent radiating from Jack; his own. He lightly sniffed his head, eyes widening as he recognized the scent of the Claim. The memory of three days ago surged forth, making his eyes widen.

_ "It's okay, it's okay!" soothed Aster, ears flat against his head as Jack screamed, toes curling and digging into his shoulder. The spirit was actually sweating, white hair sticking to his face while a pale blue blush flushed out his complexion, half frozen tears leaking from his eyes. Slivery blue blood stained Aster's green cloak, the substance both enchanting and sickening at the same time. Aster was both scared out of his mind and relieved that Manny had willed Jack to have the kit normally instead of having to be cut open, but now he wished the yetis were here now to give Jack something for the pain, enough to tell North that Easter WAS second rate compared to Christmas if that's what it took to grant the wish._

_ "IT IS NOT OKAY!" yelled Jack, nails digging into the ice and ripping the green cloak. He was biting his lip so hard, blood was coming from his flesh._

_ "Shhh…" Aster used his paw to wipe some of the surprisingly warm sweat from Jack's face. "You're doing fine. It'll be over soon." Aster then heard the three words he never thought he'd hear Jack say in a million years._

_ "I'm scared Bunny." Sniffed the spirit. Aster squeezed his hand with his free paw, the other rubbing soothing circles over his stomach._

_ "It's going to be okay." He said, trying his hardest to be sweet and supportive. "The kit is going to be fine. He or she is going love you, and I won't let Pitch touch either of you again." Jack shook, crying out as another pain flared across his abdomen._

_ "Really?"_

_ "I promise." Said Aster. "And if I fail, you can repeat the blizzard of '68 every year for a decade and I won't be angry."_

_ "No." huffed Jack, shivering slightly. "I'm sorry about-AH!-the blizzard. I just wanted…"_

_ "Keep talking." Said Aster, trying to distract him from the pain. "What about the blizzard?"_

_ "I just wanted someone too see me." He sniffed. "And Easter is the only time you come out. I thought if I slowed you down you might talk to me." Aster perked up one ear, curious._

_ "Why did you wanna talk to me Snowflake?" asked Aster._

_ "I…I…I love Easter." He said. "Be-ahh!-better than Christmas, more than the-Gah!-Tooth Fairy, and more than Sandy's dream sand. Even when I was little. I just wa-aaahnnghn-wanted the one behind it to notice me. I-I didn't want to be alone anymore. It wa-ah!-wasn't supposed to get that bad. I just wanted to slow you a few minutes, not cover Canada in a storm!"_

_ "You like Easter better than Christmas." Said Aster dumbly, almost forgetting the task at Hand until Jack screamed again._

_ "North can go soak his head, because he's wrong!" said Jack. "Easter is WAY more important! It's beautiful, not to hot out and not too cold, brings hope and change and the eggs are so pretty. North's holiday is cool, but not as good as Easter! The kids can get eggs AND have snowball fights on the same day. It's the perfect holiday." Jack let out another scream, his body shaking. Aster, before he realized it, pecked Jack on the cheek, making the frost spirit blush (Well, he assumed it was a blush)._

_ "Almost there." He said, digging up memories of helping his sister during her first kitting. It was like this, alone and early, while the two had been out for a walk. Though, this time there wasn't six, and this time Pitch wouldn't be able to touch them. The next few minutes seemed to rush by, Jack seizing up and going limp with each passing contraction. Finally, something squeaking, squirming, and NOT happy that it had been forced out of it's Mother's comfortable body and into the chilly world was in Aster's paws, his teeth making quick work of the cord as it sealed itself off. Instinct taking over, he cleaned off the kit, revealing snowy white fur._

_ "It's a girl." Said Aster, wrapping the newborn up in the blue fabric ripped from Jack's clothes and settling her in her Mother's arms. Aster felt his heart swell seeing Jack's eyes light up when he saw the baby, catching sight of blue eyes that rivaled her Mother's in beauty in the little kit. She sniffled a bit but quieted as she heard Jack's familiar heart beat, giving Aster a chance to burry the afterbirth in the snow as it quickly froze. Aster lay back with Jack, allowing both of them to calm down for a moment before taking off. Though, Jack only had eyes for the kit, who now was sleeping soundly in his arms. Aster wiped the blue blood from his fur as he lay, the snow absorbing the color. He almost jumped, a snowy white, cold head resting on his shoulder. Jack was half asleep, but still examining the kit like she was the center of the universe._

_ "Thank you." Aster blinked, looking down on sleepy blue eyes._

_ "For what?"_

_ "I have a feeling this is Pitch's doing, but thank you for her." Said Jack, feeling oddly snuggly. "And bringing her out. I couldn't have done it without you."_

_ "Well, you won't have to." Said Aster, resting his chin on Jack's head, nipping the skin with his teeth and rubbing his scent glands in his cheek over the tiny nick. "The sheila is my little ankle-biter too." Jack pecked him lightly on the cheek, snuggling into his chest as he closed his eyes. Aster let him fall asleep before wrapping him up and opening the portal. Picking up Jack carefully, the kit stirring at the movement, Aster hopped through the portal, entering the warm workshop with his mate and first born._

"Huh." He said, ruffling Jack's hair. "My memory must be frozen thanks to your little stunt Snowflake. But, thank you for doing it." Aster laid down in bed with Jack, letting the kit curl up on his furry chest and listen to his heartbeat. Jack gravitated to him, snuggling into his fur for a bit of warmth. That was how Tooth and North found them later, Sandy giggling silently while he entertained the now wide awake kit with sand dreams while her parents were fast asleep, her laying between them. Suddenly a small sand dolphin dropped, turning to pure glass with a delicate frost pattern, directly into the kit's paws.

"Did anyone else just…" began Tooth, rubbing her eyes as the same thing happened to a butterfly that brushed the kit's left paw, the right merely turning the sand to snow as she giggled.

"Well I'll be!" said North, picking up the Pooka kit, eyes full of wonder and glee. "She has powers!"

"But which one?" said Tooth, picking up the glass dolphin. "It's exquisite."

"It like my powers." Said North. "She born with wonder! Ha ha! She must visit often. Gift must grow!"

"Damn it North, you're too loud!" huffed Aster, waking with the booming laughter. Jack stirred a bit but stayed asleep, cuddled up to Aster. North held the Kit towards Sandy, who let out little dreams of flowers and eggs and birds, aiming them at the kit.

"Look friend." He said, Joy giggling at the sand. Aster gasped as her paws touched, turning a bird into a glass replica with a detailed frost design.

"How the Hell-" She touched a flower and an egg, the egg turning into a masterly sculpted glass egg and the flower exploding into particles of delicate snow.

"She born with gift of wonder!" cackled North. "She like her Grandpa North!"

"Nonsense!" said Aster, picking up the egg. "Look at this design! She'll be the greatest Easter Bunny next to myself!" While the two bickered, Joy was set on the bed. She crawled over to Jack, and burrowed under his arm before cuddling up against his chest. North and Aster looked as the others made small noises (Pictures, in Sandy's case) of happiness. Joy was snuggled up to Jack, who was blinking tiredly as his eyes adjusted to the light. Aster, forgetting his argument, was worriedly looking over his mate while North chuckled.

"Well, for now she's Jack's little girl." Said North. "Toy making can wait."

"Joy missed her Mama." Said Tooth, Jack noticing the kit curled up in his arms.

"Joy." Said Jack. "Smart choice Daddy kangaroo." Snickered Jack, holding the kit tightly.

"The only reason I'm letting the Kangaroo comment slide is because there's a kit present." Said Aster. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Where are you going?" asked Jack, sitting up shakily.

"The warren." Said Aster. "The eggs can handle themselves, but it's not exactly ready for a kit..."

"Taken care of!" said Tooth. "North got his hands on some wood and paint, and the nursery is so cute!"

"Yetis do double time." Said North. "Make her many toys behind back. I have trouble getting something for her for Christmas."

"Easter is still better." Snorted Aster.

"Not as important as Christmas."

"Oi! Jack knows I'm right!" said Aster, going after North as he walked out. "Easter will forever be better than Christmas to the Bunnymunds!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack!" The snowy-haired sprite looked down at the racing bunny below, hopping nimbly through the snowdrifts, an expression of horror, anger and panic on his features. "SLOW DOWN!" Strapped safely to him was a small pouch, where Joy was strapped in to fly with her Mother, which Aster thought was the stupidest idea North had ever concocted. Joy was giggling and squealing with glee, enjoying the flight as much as her Mother, but Aster...he believed Pooka feet belonged firmly on the ground.

"She's fine Kangaroo!" yelled Jack, twirling in the air. Finally, Jack saw the familiar field, and his pond. While it sickened him to know Pitch was with his human remains, it relieved him to know that Joy was safe...at least for now. His thoughts were pulled as he saw a familiar mop of brown hair. He looked down at his giggling kit, making sure she was secure for landing.

"Who are we going to see?" asked Jack, seeing the children in the middle of a snow-man building contest. Joy nodded. "Can you yell really loud?" Joy took a deep breath, and yelled.

"JAM-EEEEEEEEEE!" The children looked up, Jamie, Cupcake, Sophie and Sam waving while the others yelled greetings. Jack gently touched down, Aster quickly catching up as the kids crowded, trying to get a look at Jack and the little bunny.

"Did the Easter bunny get small again?"

"Where were you last year?!"

"Hey, she said my name!"

"Awe! So cute! Where did you find her?"

"Damn it ya bloody show-pony!" huffed Aster. "I swear to Manny if you drop her with all your trick-flights-"

"Awe." Said Jack, setting Joy down on the snow, still relatively new terrain for her. "Daddy Kangaroo is being over-protective again!"

"I'm not a bloody Kangaroo!" said Aster. "I. Am. A. BUNNY!" the children laughed at the usual banter, Jack grinning manically while Aster had a minor conniption. Though, one of the girls caught on to Jack's words.

"Wait, this is Aster's?!" she said, the little bunny sniffing at the snow.

"And Jack's." Said Sophie. At the mention of Jack, the kit turned to her parents.

"Mama Frostbite!" she squeaked. "Addy Kangaroo!" Jack burst out laughing, while Aster scowled.

"Daddy is a BUNNY." He said, looking at the toddler. "Just because your Mum is an insufferable pain in the neck doesn't mean you got to take after him." The children giggled as Joy repeated 'Daddy Kangaroo' Jack almost rolling on the ground laughing while Aster tried vainly to correct the kit, the children trying not to laugh at the tough-looking Guardian of Hope.

"Now that the buzz kill is preoccupied..." began Jack, pointing to Aster. "Who's up for some sledding?" The children whooped and ran to get their toboggans, Jack setting up an amazing hill and snow drift to land in, complete with jumps and ice slicks, when suddenly a crack of lightning filled the sky, clouds swirling as the Northern Lights filled the sky.

"Sorry guys." Said Jack, looking at the lights. "North is calling a meeting."

"But Pitch is supposed to be trapped for-"

"This ain't Pitch." Said Aster, bundling Joy close to his chest. "Get home, ya little ankle-biters. A storm is coming, and Jack sure as Hell isn't causing it."

"Then who is?" asked Jamie, some kids retreating.

"For once, I hope to Manny I'm wrong." Said Aster, tapping the ground and pulling Jack close to him. "Old Man Winter has a temper, and unlike Snowflake, he doesn't care who gets hurt when he releases it."


End file.
